


Fantasies

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Knifeplay, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexy Loki, Sexy Times, Smut, Sweet Loki (Marvel), fantasies, loki uses his daggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: Requested by: anonymous (on Wattpad)About: You have the biggest crush on Loki (of course, I mean, have you seen him?), but you keep it locked away in your mind. However, when Wanda, Nat and you play ‘Truth or Dare’, your fantasies are discovered. Loki happens to find out and makes them come true.Warning: Dom Loki. Slight knife play (kinda? Maybe? Eek, first time writing this so idk how it’ll go lol).
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Fantasies

“Ok, y/n, ready?”

You take a deep breath, telling yourself you can do this. First mission with the Avengers and you’re terrified. Nonetheless, you all trust each other. You have to. You can do this. It isn’t so much fear of walking into a fully armed Hydra base as it is about you working side-by-side with Loki.

Focus, y/n. Don’t let your mind drift to his hypnotising eyes, or those raven locks you want to run your hands through, or craving the the feel of his hands tracing every inch of you, or those muscles-

“Y/n?”

Your eyes widen at Steve’s voice as you realise you’re forcing yourself to stare straight ahead while your crush is next to you, watching your slightly flushed cheeks with piqued interest.

You clear your throat and mentally shake your head. Get your mind on the mission, y/n! “Ready.”

Loki shape-shifts into a Hydra agent and you turn invisible, both of you leaving the cloaked parked quinjet. Your goal is to sneak into the office to copy information onto a USB while Loki subtly stands guard and appear inconspicuous; the team there ready to swoop in if backup is needed. You make your way towards the large building and duck in when Loki opens the door. He’s the only one who can see a shimmer of you due to his own powers seeing beyond the illusion. Despite wearing a different face, he holds himself tall and confident as always. He’s honestly the most mesmerising being you’ve ever met.

No! Snap out of it. Don’t focus on him. You’re literally in a life and death situation here. Secretly admiring the God of Mischief can wait.

You arrive at the office and Loki magically unlocks it. You both look around, making sure no one sees you. Tony had hacked into their security and looped the cameras so you aren’t caught on tape. You enter and he closes the door, standing guard and looking out the side of the window, his daggers appearing in a pale green light.

Oh, those daggers. You love the way he wields them, and watching him train or fight is something that’s burned happily in your mind. Yes, ok, you have a slight knife kink when it comes to him. But oh boy, does the thought of him looking at you with untamed desire as he flips those daggers and stalks towards you like you’re his prey turn you on.

“Y/n?”

Your gaze snaps up to Loki, seeing him raise an eyebrow. Your cheeks burn when you realise you’re no longer invisible and openly staring at his hands - and what amazing hands they are, those fingers wrapped around the silver handles of his favourite weapons.

You shake your head at how easily you’re side-tracked and mutter an apology then scurry behind the desk, insert the USB and start copying the information. Life and death, y/n. Seriously, forget about your rising hormones and focus on the mission before you get both of you killed.

Well, yourself, anyway. It would take a lot more to kill the God of Mischief. His strength and ability, his fighting skill and magic, his agility…the way he moves is so mesmerising. A flash crosses your mind of him over you as he slides into your wet folds-

No! Stop that right now. Damn it, he can read minds. One quick peek into your imagination and he’ll know how you feel, and that cannot happen. You’d be mortified if he found out. You may not have been a blushing virgin, but your experience doesn’t exactly fall under the ‘interesting’ category.

You’ve had two lovers. One in college and another in your first year at SHIELD before he moved away. Both boring, vanilla type, which suited you fine - until you met Loki who sent your imagination into overdrive.

The computer dinged and you shook your head clear again, removed the USB and put it in the small zip pocket of your jacket then walked over to Loki. He glances down at you, studying your heated cheeks, and your eyes that no doubt give away your previous dirty thoughts which you’re trying to hide. His own shone in curiosity and amusement, which only increased your own embarrassment.

You force a smile up at him then turn invisible, grateful that he could no longer see your face. For a SHIELD agent and Avenger, you have trouble hiding your emotions and thoughts. Loki’s daggers vanish - what a shame - and he opens the door, letting you out. Now all you have to do is get back to the quinjet and go home.

Of course, the moment that thought crosses your mind, the alarms go off and you’re surrounded. Loki transforms into himself, backing you against the wall while you remain invisible. Aww, so sweet, his first instinct is to protect you even though you’re trained. He manifests his daggers and prepares to fight as explosions sound around the base.

Here we go.

~~~~~

You are never happier to have a shower than after a mission. Of course, your shower thoughts consist of replaying the battle. Or, more accurately, Loki fighting. Yes, you are obsessed, but you can’t blame yourself. He’s a freaking Norse God who has stolen your heart. Well, actually he’s hijacked your every waking thought, but same difference.

Washed and smelling fresh, teeth brushed, you throw on comfy shorts and a tank top. You head out to the living area where Nat and Wanda are lounging, both having showered, their hair still damp, and plonk yourself down next to the witch.

“Wanna play truth or dare?” Nat suggested from Wanda’s other side.

You raise an eyebrow, sarcasm dripping from your playful tone. “Oh, yes, because that game never leaves me utterly embarrassed.”

They chuckle, their eyes glimmering with amusement. No doubt they’re recalling the last time you played and one of your kinks was revealed. Thankfully, they didn’t find out who you imagine doing the kink with, but it was still awkward. For you, anyway. They were surprisingly encouraging, saying everyone has some kind of sexual fantasy, and if it’s done safely with mutual respect, it’s completely normal.

“It’s just us women,” Wanda adds, making it a point to glance around at the otherwise empty room.

You sigh and fold your arms. Eh, why not? “Ok then, I’ll start. Nat, truth or dare?”

And so, the game begins. Surprisingly they go easy on you, and you wonder if they’re planning something. You won’t put it past the spy and witch to make you feel comfortable only to bring out a question to make you want to run and hide for the rest of existence.

Nat’s eyes shine with mischief as she looks at you. “Y/n, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Surely they won’t get any embarrassing secrets this way.

Her mouth quirks up and you immediately regret it. Maybe if you run now you can avoid whatever they have planned?

“I dare you to let Wanda read your mind.”

Your eyes widen, a blush tinting your cheeks. No, no, no! Your mind is full of erotic scenes between you and Loki. Ok, this is fine. Just focus on something else. Think of the last movie you saw! What was that? Ah, mind blank. Oh! What about a Doctor Who episode? Perfect!

You shrug, playing it cool which they see straight through, smirks lighting their expressions. “Sure.” Even your voice is squeaky as your stomach knots in nerves.

Wanda turns to meet your gaze, her own flashing red. And, Doctor Who. He’s running - he’s always running. The Madman in a blue box, saving the Universe. His planet was destroyed, much like Loki’s and Thor’s. Oh, Loki, his entire life has been a cluster of painful memories, never fitting in. You want to hold him and kiss him and let him know it’s ok, that he isn’t alone. He does try, often training with the team. Of course, your thoughts wander to that one time you saw him training outside and he removed his shirt. Now, Loki shirtless is a sight to behold. The muscled plains of his chest and those arms are easily drawl-worthy. And when he brings his daggers out, flipping them in the air and catching them.

You picture him walking towards you, lustful eyes and uses those blades to cut your clothes off until you’re naked in front of him. A smirk lights his face and you watch, doe-eyed as he strips, and the night is spent with him dominating you in ways that make your legs quiver and you can’t walk the following day.

“Wow, y/n, you have quite the imagination,” Wanda said, pulling away, her power fading.

Your cheeks heat up when you realise you’d completely trailed off into your own world involving Loki again. Damn it!

“What did you see?” Nat asks, her interest piqued.

“Seems like someone has a major crush on the God of Mischief,” Wanda teases.

“Really? Anything fun or plain vanilla?”

“Dom Loki and knife play,” Wanda says approvingly. “Thinking about Doctor Who was interesting at the start until she connected it with Loki.”

You huff and roll your eyes, folding your arms. “Ok, yes I do like Loki, but no one tell him. I’m serious. Fantasies are one thing, but if he were to ever find out and reject me, I’d never be able to look him in the eyes again.”

“What makes you think he’ll reject you?” Nat asks curiously, her expression holding no judgement.

“Because he’s a literal Norse God and I’m human. Sure, I can turn invisible, which is something I’d love to right about now, but he’s of legend. He’s…Loki. I’m…me. And I’m not the type to have fun and move on. I like reliability, connection, trust, respect, relationships. I just…don’t see Loki doing that, so everything I picture will have to remain in my head as fun fantasies.”

“You might be pleasantly surprised,” Wanda replies, a gleam in lighting her eyes as she winks at you.

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” Nat says, humour lacing her tone as she stands.

You all make your way past the kitchen and down the hall, separating once you reach your own rooms. Inside, you lock the door and climb into bed, then shut the lamp off, coating the room in darkness. Despite the days events, you’re still wired. You stare at the ceiling, mind racing over everything. You can’t believe you allowed your mind to wander to Loki while Wanda was reading it. Honestly, you have no self-control when it comes to your imagination. Good thing Loki wasn’t around to discover everything you want him to do to you.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.”

You yelp and sit up in bed. Flinging your hand out, you reach for the lamp only to push it off the bedside table, the crash echoing through the pitch-black room, followed by your muttered, “Oh, crap.”

Loki chuckles, his amusement clear. Well, glad you can entertain him with your clumsiness.

You sit against the headboard, your eyes darting around, squinting to try and see anything, yet it’s pointless. Even the blinds are completely shut, preventing the glow of the moon to shine in. Taking a deep, calming breath, heart beating wildly, you stammer out, “L-Loki? What are you doing here?”

His hypnotising, velvety voice flows towards you, sending a shiver down your spine. “I was in the kitchen while you women were playing that game, and I read your mind as the witch did. Such a fascinating imagination you have, sweet y/n. Who knew someone so quiet and lovely has such…interesting kinks and fantasies.”

Words tumble from your mouth awkwardly as you try and fight off the embarrassment of him seeing everything. “Um…I don’t know if you were at the meeting the day we learned not to read minds without express permission from the person unless in dire circumstances, so whatever you saw needs to be completely forgotten and let’s pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Oh, I can’t do that. Just the memory of seeing you naked in your own imagination makes me want you in every possible way.”

Your core throbs, arousal flooding you, and you press your thighs together to fight off the need for release right now. The fact that he has this much power over you is ridiculous, yet not surprising. “But…I’m…and you’re…wait, you want this? No, we can’t.”

“Why? Because I am of legend and you are human? Hmm, I heard that excuse. If you weren’t so shy around me, you would have noticed my desire for you long ago. Your smile, your laugh. It takes great strength to not read your mind on a daily basis to find out what makes you so happy.”

“R-really? I mean, you want me? Me?”

“Yes, y/n,” he says seriously, his voice getting closer as he silently nears. “I want every part of you. I wish to capture your heart, your love, as you have captured mine. And if you consent, we can begin playing out these fantasies of yours tonight. I just so happen to have my daggers with me.”

Your breath hitches as his presence comes from right next to you. He wants you? He really wants to be with you? And not just sexually, but be with you! And he’ll start by using his daggers and dominating you tonight. Can you go that far? You trust him, sure, but this is serious. A wave of excitement, arousal and fear flows through you, contradicting each other.

His hands land either side of you, his warm breath on your neck making you bite your bottom lip painfully to prevent yourself from moaning. Honestly, have you no control whatsoever?

His voice is gentle and coaxing as he whispers in your ear. “It’s ok, my pet. Communication stays open. If you want to stop or you get uncomfortable, tell me. There’s nothing to fear, I promise. You are and always will be safe with me, y/n. Do you trust me?”

You can’t stop the shiver wracking your body, leaving tingles in its wake. “Y-yes.”

“Do you want to experience the fantasy you imagined tonight?”

You close your eyes, thinking about the scene from earlier, your stomach clenching in arousal at the thought. “Yes.”

He hums and places a kiss on your neck then steps back. His heat completely leaves you and you frown in confusion. Where’d he go? He can’t just make those promises then leave and-

The light flicks on, blinding you momentarily. You wince and squeeze your eyes shut for a second then slowly open them, letting your vision adjust to the brightness. Once they do, you see Loki standing in his pyjama pants and shirt, his expression crossed between amusement, lust and something else. Admiration? Fondness?

A soft smile curves his lips, his tongue darting out as he draws the bottom one between his teeth. “Stand up.”

His voice has taken on a sexy raspiness, and you can’t help but follow the order. Pushing the blanket aside, you stand on trembling legs, trying to remain upright and not collapse from overwhelming arousal.

Lust shadows his expression, his darkened eyes roaming your form. He holds his hand palm up in front of him, a dagger appearing in a pale green light. Your heart picks up as he begins closing the distance, his face that of a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

He pauses a foot away, his gaze not leaving yours. “Are you sure you want this?”

You nod, unable to look away. The man is perfect. Is this actually real? Maybe you fell asleep and are dreaming about this.

He chuckles, reaching up with his free hand to stroke your cheek with his thumb. “Not a dream, love. This is real.” He looks down at the dagger in his other hand and blinks long, as if composing himself then meets your gaze. “You realise knife play is dangerous if not done correctly?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, I don’t know much about kinks since my previous experience has been very vanilla. It wasn’t until I first saw you that my imagination took on a life of its own.”

He smirks, his fingers moving through your loose hair. “Glad I could be the one to unleash your full imagination. Don’t worry, I will ease you into it.”

“You’ve done…I mean, kinks and stuff…you know what you’re doing?”

He raises an eyebrow, mischief lighting his gaze. “I’ve done many things, and knife play is one of them. I can show you whatever you wish.”

Your eyes widen, heat flooding you at the mere thought. Ok, you can do this.

His hand that was playing with your hair moves to the side of your neck, his thumb caressing your cheek. The moment his lips land on yours, you freeze, your mind suddenly blank as you forget how to kiss.

Sensing this, he smiles and pulls away. “Relax, love. Let yourself go.”

His mouth captures yours again, and tension slowly ebbs, your hands moving over his shirt-covered chest. You can’t wait to feel the skin beneath. His tongue slides out to stroke your bottom lip so you open for him.

You lose yourself in the embrace, heat rising between you, and your hips automatically inch into his. The moment you do, his impressive bulge nudges your lower abdomen and you moan, craving more.

He breaks the kiss, leaving you breathless. Your eyes flutter open, seeing him watching you with the most gentle yet heated expression. It’s enough to make you want to collapse right here. You’re eager and anxious about what’s coming next.

He raises the dagger between you, his eyes fixed on yours as he slips the blade under the strap of your tank top. The cold metal against your hot skin sends a shiver down your spine, a soft moan escaping your parted lips. He cuts the material cleanly, and you try not to jump in surprise.

The corner exposes the top of your breast though it remains half covered. He does the same on the other side, and it falls to the floor, leaving your top half bare to him. He hums in appreciation at the sight, licking his lips as he visibly tries not to reach for you.

“Lie down,” he commands thickly.

Another wave of arousal floods you at the sound of his voice and you don’t hesitate, grateful for not having to hold your own weight up now. You’re beyond turned on. You’re not sure how much teasing you can handle before begging him to fuck you senseless.

He chuckles and bends over, his face mere inches away as his darkened, intense gaze bores into yours. “Oh, my pet, by the time I’m done with you tonight, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Your heart skips a beat, your core throbbing painfully, craving his attention. “Then why wait?”

Hold up, did those words just come out of your mouth? Yes, yes they did. You’re not confident. Why did you say something so bold? Knowing him, he’ll spend more time teasing you just to make you wait even longer.

He smirks, amusement shining in his eyes. “I do love the way your mind works. And you are correct. I want to savour every moment I have with you. The thought of you writhing beneath me, begging me to touch you, to fuck you, is far too delicious to rush. So strap in for a long night, pet.”

His mouth lands on yours, his tongue thrusting past your lips as he kisses you with more passion that you’ve ever experienced. Silver tongue, alright. Not walk for a week? Try not surviving the night if this is just a taste.

His free hand moves down, his fingers tracing your skin and leaving tingles in their wake. His thumb flicks over your hard nipple, and he tweaks it, him swallowing your gasp as pleasure shoots through you. He cups your breast, his fingers working the bud while he plants kisses down your neck. When he sucks on the sweet spot, you arch into him, a loud moan reaching your ears that you’re surprised you realise is from you.

His hand moves down your stomach, pausing at the hem of your shorts. You raise your knees and hips, silently urging him to remove them. He pulls away and straightens to meet your gaze, his own sparkling in amusement and desire at your eagerness.

He twirls the dagger in view and you watch the blade as he ghosts it across your chest then down between your breasts. The cold metal and sharp tip makes you take shallow breaths, your heartbeat rising in exhilaration.

He trails the tip down your stomach to the hem of your shorts, and your breath hitches. His eyes seek yours, studying you carefully for any sign of hesitation, yet all he can see is lust reflecting back to him. He slips the blade under it and smoothly drags them down your legs, flinging them across the room.

His eyes, if possible, darken and flicker with desire, his tongue darting out to lick his lips at the sight of the flimsy lace black underwear that barely covers anything. “Hmm, y/n, is this what you wear to bed often?”

His low, husky voice makes your stomach clench and breath hitch. It makes you weak every time you hear it. Your own comes out a stammered chaotic mess which is nothing new when it comes to him.

“I um, I just…I like wearing them. They make me feel sexy, even though no one sees them.”

He hums and slides the blade under the lace between your hip and left leg. In one smooth slice, it cuts through, followed by the other side. He picks it up and your cheeks burn at the small wet patch. You knew you were aroused, but not to that extent.

“Already wet for me, darling? Tell me what you want,” he orders, tossing the ruined underwear to the floor then twirls the dagger, his eyes roaming over your naked form.

The growing outline of his cock in his pants is prominent, and you find yourself wanting to see him in all his naked glory. You’re beyond the point of being embarrassed or shy. All you are is turned on, and you don’t hesitate voicing exactly what you want from him.

“Strip for me?” you ask, your teeth clamping down on your bottom lip.

He smirks and steps back, the dagger vanishing while he does as requested. His shirt is first to go, revealing the muscles and smoothness of his chest that drives you wild. When his pants drop, you realise he isn’t wearing anything underneath, and the sight renders you frozen. Ok, so you’ve had sex before, but this…I mean, he’s big. Yes, Norse God and all, but damn.

He chuckles and steps forward again, and you drag your attention from his erection up to his eyes. His fingers gently trace down your temple and cheek, his expression taking on a softness as if to put you at ease. “Don’t worry, you will be more than ready to handle me when the time comes.” He pulls back, and a green silk blindfold and tie appear in his hand. “Trust me?”

“Yes,” you answer without hesitation.

He gently grasps your wrists and ties your them above your head. “Comfortable?” At your confirmation, he puts the blindfold on you.

Already, your desire is hitting a whole new level. You’re literally at his mercy right now, and you’re not sure how much you can handlebefore you start begging. And honestly, you don’t care if you have no pride. This is what he does to you.

The moment the tip of the blade touches your ankle and slowly glides up, you’re a goner. The danger and thrill is exhilarating beyond compare. With every stroke, wetness pools between your thighs and you resist the urge to squirm, craving more; craving him. The blade ghosts over the top of your breasts then down your stomach, his silence adding to the intensity. All you can hear is your shallow breathing and soft whimpers you try and hold back.

The dagger vanishes and nothing happens for a long moment. No touch, no words, just - nothing. You’ve never been this vulnerable with anyone, and though it’s exciting, it’s also terrifying. But you trust Loki. He knows what he’s doing.

His hands wrap around your ankles and he spreads your legs, bending your knees. A moan escapes your parted lips as he ascends up your body, planting hot kisses along your legs, hips, stomach, breasts then up your neck.

Once he’s hovering over you, his mouth at your ear, his raspy voice whispers, “Such a good pet for your king.”

A shiver wracks your body, his breath teasing you in the most amazing way.

“What am I?”

“My King,” you reply immediately, a blush heating your cheeks and a smile lighting your expression.

“Good girl,” he hums, planting kisses down your body once again. “I think you deserve a little something, don’t you?”

You bite your bottom lip and nod rapidly, needing some kind of release.

He chuckles at your eagerness, positioning his face in front of your throbbing core. Hooking his arms under your thighs and holding your hips, he raises your lower half. His tongue slides through your wet folds, and you shudder, moans flying from your mouth uncontrollably. He twirls his tongue around your clit then sucks on it, working it until you’re a writhing, moaning mess at his mercy. His finger teases your entrance and slides in easily, thrusting a few times before a second is added, the digits curling to hit that sweet spot. The knot builds in the pit of your stomach, your pussy clenching painfully. You’re so close. Your breath comes out in gasps between whimpers and cries of pleasure.

“Ok, pet, come for me.”

His order is all it takes, and you unravel. Now that’s new. You’ve had orgasms before, but this one was more powerful than you’ve ever experienced. So much that your ears are ringing and you go completely limp. Oh yeah, you can see why people call him Silver Tongue, and it isn’t all because of his ability to lie and charm the pants off just about anyone.

When you finally come down from your high, your hands are untied and the blindfold discarded, him gently massaging your wrists before placing them at your side. Your eyes meet the beautiful emerald ones that are full of so many emotions from untamed lust to absolute love and admiration.

His knuckle strokes down your temple and flushed cheek, a smile playing around his lips. “You are truly divine, my sweet. Are you back with me now?”

“Uh-huh,” you mutter, your hands landing on his biceps. Wow, he has good biceps. And the rest of him is incredible as well. Every inch of this man is beautiful, as though he was moulded from the gods themselves.

“Your mind really does wander to some interesting places, y/n,” he teases, the glint in his eyes showing that he’s reading your mind. Again.

Your blush deepens and you smile, not bothered to hide your embarrassment. “Just admiring the beauty in front of me.”

“As am I.”

You scoff. “Right. I’m hardly-”

Your words are cut off by his mouth landing on yours, his tongue forcing its way in. You can taste yourself and you shiver, your arms wrapping around his neck. He swallows your moan, your hips arching. You feel his erection against your thigh and automatically raise your knees.

He pulls away, his hooded gaze meeting yours. “Don’t ever put yourself down. If you do, I don’t care where we are, I will drag you someplace quiet and teach you a lesson. Maybe put something specific in your mouth to keep you from saying such things.”

A wave of desire shoots through you, causing your stomach to clench, your core throbbing. Your entire body heats at his words, making you want to put it to the test.  
Your eyes glimmer with mischief, the corner of your lips quirking upward. “Promise?”

He lowers his head, planting a kiss on your lips then moves down to whisper in your ear. “Try me, my pet. I can be very creative.”

The darkness of his voice sends another shiver down your spine. You can’t wait any longer. You need him. You need to feel him inside you, stretching and filling you in every way you’ve fantasised.

He raises his head and smirks down at you, positioning his length at your entrance. “As the lady wishes.”

His moves are slow, letting you feel every inch and vein. As he stretches you more than you’ve ever been, your breath comes out sharper, and noises crosses between whimpers and moans leave your mouth, your nails digging into his back.

“Gods, y/n, you’re so tight,” he groans, his face contorted in pleasure as he tries to control himself.

“L-Loki, please,” you mewl quietly.

He pauses halfway to meet your gaze. “Please what, love?”

“I can’t wait anymore. I need you to fill me, please my King. Please, take all of me.”

His expression darkens, though hesitation lingers in his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can take it. I know you want to, and I want you to.”

He clenches his jaw and holds your gaze, then in one smooth thrust, he’s buried to the hilt, letting out a strangled groan.

You let out a cry crossed between pleasure and pain, and you love it. Every second. Damn, it feels incredible being filled by him.

“Ok, pet?”

You nod, letting out a mumbled “Mhm”.

He withdraws and glides back in, the sounds and smells of sex filling the air. His mouth continues assaulting your neck, leaving love bites as his thrusts gain intensity. His groans and grunts in your ear has your stomach clenching, and your pussy tightens around him like a vice, eliciting a growl from him.

You’re so close to the edge. Fuck, just a little more. One of his hands reach up and tangle in your hair, pulling just enough to send you reeling into a powerful orgasm. You don’t care how loud you are. You’re relishing in the pleasure this man is capable of giving, and my gods is it better than anything you can ever imagine.

He rides you through, his thrusts getting sloppy. His warm seed flows inside you, and its enough to cause another shudder to wrack your body. He collapses, keeping as much weight weight off you as he can before pulling out and rolling to lay at your side.

You watch lazily as he he stands and goes to the en suit, unashamedly admiring his naked body. Once cleaned, he returns with a washcloth and cleans you as well. You’ve never let a guy do this for you. Then again, you’ve never done it without protection.

Oh crap.

“Don’t worry, love. I am immune to all human diseases, and I ensured you won’t get pregnant. You’re safe with me, always. I promise.”

He smiles gently and plants a kiss on your lips, your sudden wave of fear dispersing. He disposes of the washcloth then returns to the bed, pulling you to his side and you go easily. You and the God of Mischief together. Who knew a game of Truth or Dare with the women would lead to this?

Sighing in contentment, you cuddle into his embrace and close your eyes. The last thing that registers before satisfied slumber takes you away is Loki kissing the top of your head.


End file.
